Santa I'm Right Here
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: A "Switched at Birth" Christmas special.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Wish's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Santa I'm Right Here

**Chapter 1:** Christmas Wishes

**Authors Note:** Okay, hi all. I know, I know, I have some serious explaining to do on why I haven't put out the next chapter of "Me and Emily". First I want to assure everyone that I haven't abandoned the fic, I just was side tracked by the end of the quarter nursing finals and final papers. Then listening to Christmas music while cramming and trying to keep my daughter from hanging herself with the Christmas lights I got an idea for this story. It's an SAB Christmas story. Originally it was going to be one whole unit but I decided to break it into two parts of which this is the first. I'll post the second part before January and then get back to my other SAB fic.

This, my dear readers, is my gift to you this holiday season. Remember though, this is an SAB Christmas miracle…..this is not "Miracle on 34th Street".

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Bustle, bustle, bustle, that's what the rest of the city was doing this time of year but not Bay Kennish. It wasn't that she didn't like Christmas, she loved the holiday itself. It was the way people acted that she could do without. It was the people rushing through stores searching for the best deal or grabbing that <em>last<em> _one_ in stock item because they just had to have it. The over worked customer service people whose fuses were getting shorter and shorter by the hour as they dealt with people who clamored with complaints. It was the way people cared, it was all so superficial and transparent because you knew that a week after Christmas everyone would go back to treating each other with benign neglect as they lost sight of those around them.

The big day was only a week away by now and as usual her family had become the worst offenders in her eyes. Christmas with her family was a halfhearted tenuous affair at best. It's not that they didn't celebrate they did! Her Mom, Kathryn ensured that all the decorations were up and was planning Christmas dinner. Her Father John and brother Toby had spent the last couple of days crawling around on the roof putting up lights. There was always the highlight of the Kennish Christmas and that was her Mom's famous Christmas Eve party that she had started planning for _two months ago_. All of this meant that in less than seven days her house would be swarming with more people than she actually knew and Bay would have to put on her Christmas best…..ugh.

All this Bay could deal with, it was all par for the course by now. This year however there would be one…..well several major differences. The first and biggest one on the list was recently finding out that she'd been switched at birth. If that wasn't shocking enough, now she had to deal with competing with the _other_ girl. Unfortunately Daphne was perfect where everyone else found Bay to be sorely lacking. Her biological Mother Regina barely wanted anything to do with her. Regina had also known about the switch from the time Daphne was three but had refrained from trying to get Bay for fear of losing Daphne. Her excuse was that the two girls both already had separate families and that it would be too traumatic or something like that. Bay thought that was all a bunch of bull. Angelo, Bay's biological Father had recently dropped out of the sky as well. He _actually_ wanted to get to know her it seemed, but her Father was making that next to impossible.

That was another problem, no one in her family wanted to know her. Everyone was so focused on Daphne and Daphne's needs that Bay was getting pushed more and to the side. With the looming holidays that sense of separation had only gotten worse. Her Mom was so focused on what decorations Daphne liked and how did Daphne celebrate Christmas? Not that Bay minded having a…..ha ha switch-up in the routine but no one had asked her _how_ she felt about making changes to what _their _family traditions had always been. Everyone expected Bay to just blithely go along with it.

Normally she wouldn't have, normally she would have kicked up such a fuss that it would have put a five year old to shame. She didn't though, "Bitchy Bay" hadn't been rearing her ugly head too much lately. She had her boyfriend Emmett to thank for that. Just being around him made everything better; his touch alone could soothe the despondent and envious feelings right out of her. Well, almost all her negative feelings anyway. It all came down to Daphne again, only this time Emmett was involved too. The two of them had been best friends for the better part of eight years. Which wouldn't really be a problem accept that a few weeks into her friendship and probably only one week into her relationship with him, Daphne had decided that she was in love with him. In fact not only was she in love with him but Bay was not good enough for him either. In Daphne's eyes Bay could never know him, not really because she wasn't Deaf and the both of them were. Ever since the other switches' declaration to get Emmett back, Bay had been very wary of the golden child. She trusted Emmett, she just didn't trust Daphne.

If all of that wasn't enough, there were still more issues to be hashed out. Like the fact that Emmett's Mom was nowhere in the neighborhood of even liking her let alone approving of her relationship with her son. Bay wasn't sure what the problem was. She figured that it was because she is Hearing and Emmett's Deaf. There was also the fact that she had to actually learn his language and culture. Whenever it came up though, he would assure her that it would pass and everything would work out. If that didn't allay her concerns then he had other ways of…..distracting her. Bay smiled, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers, his arms wrapped possessively tight around her. That would make her heart pound in a way that had nothing to do with the fear of losing him and everything to do with getting lost in him.

Of course once you compound all these issues with the weight of the holidays you had a powder keg just waiting for that stray spark igniting and blowing everything sky high. Bay sighed scuffing the toe of her boot on the ground. It was early in the evening, six-ish, but it was plenty dark and plenty cold; blessedly though there was little wind. Looking up, Bay pushed all those thoughts aside. Avoiding all those problems was why Bay was here in the first place. She was waiting for Emmett to show up; she had something special to share with him. Something that she never shared with anyone and it was the only way she ever managed to survive the holidays with her sanity still intact.

Bay smiled as she heard the familiar approach of a motorcycle watching as the machine and its rider came into view. Emmett slowed down as he pulled up to the curb, coming to a stop behind Bay's car. She watched as he got off his bike while simultaneously removing his helmet. She had no clue how he managed that one. Then again that boy could sign and eat a meatball sub at the same, so why not this? Normally he would have walked right up to her, catching her up in his arms almost immediately. He didn't though. When he approached, Bay took in the heavy look of concern.

**"What's wrong?"** That was the first thing he said to her.

Bay rolled her eyes at him. She should have known that he would be at least mildly concerned seeing as how she had changed their original plans at the last minute. Emmett was supposed to be picking Bay up from her home, not meeting her on some seemingly random city street. Little did he know that there was absolutely nothing random about it at all.

"Nothing's wrong, I just needed to get out of there sooner than I thought." Bay signed the words she knew.

Emmett just stood staring at her, the look on his face was not convinced in the least.

Bay tried again, "Honest I'm fine. Besides I didn't ask you here just because I needed out of the house." She just smiled at him coyly waiting for his curiosity to get the best of him.

Slowly that unsure look faded, leaving in its place one filled with speculative interest, **"Then why?" **His brow creased with thought as if he were trying to figure it out for himself.

"I want to show you where I go to escape my family's version of a festive holiday." Bay had an almost shy look on her face when she told him this.

Emmett gestured to his bike, **"Do we need to go far to get there?"**

Bay wasn't sure of all the sign but when he indicated his bike she understood what he was getting at, "No we're actually really close."

Bay held out her hand to him. His hand folded easily around hers before they started walking. Emmett flinched slightly, feeling how cold her glove-less fingers were. While in contrast his were warm enough for the both of them. Then again Bay had noticed that her boyfriend always seemed to run hot no matter what the temperature was. Just touching his warm skin brought on goose bumps; he was so heated.

Emmett squeezed her hand briefly, waiting for her to look up at him, **"No gloves?"**

"No…." Bay gave him a sheepish look, "I sort of forgot them on my way out of the house."

Emmett gave her a mildly disapproving look before turning and tugging her in the direction of her car. Apparently he had every intention of taking Bay home for the sole purpose of getting her gloves. She managed to pull her hand free of his grasp, standing a mere few feet away from him. Turning, he gave her an eye roll and a look of exasperation, while she returned it with a look of resolve stiffening her stance.

"**You need gloves."** He stated as matter of factly as he could, trying to appeal to her better senses even though he knew that would never work.

Bay stepped back again when he reached for her, "No I'm not going back there; I'll be fine, it's not that cold out anyway." Her annoyance caused her to not only mess up some of the signs but make her sound like a petulant child, "Besides where we're going I promise there will be time to be indoors.

"**Tell me what happened then,"** Emmett wasn't stupid he knew that if she was this reluctant to go back then something must've happened that caused her to flee.

"Nothing…nothing that I want to talk about right now," Again, he didn't look sold on the idea. "If you want to know that badly we can talk about it…later," Bay finally conceded.

At the end of her statement she used the sign for finish indicating that she had nothing more to say on the subject. Bay had learned a little while ago that there were some signs that were quite versatile and were used for many things. Finish just happened to be one of those signs. It was used for things like ending a story, telling someone to stop doing something or as how Bay had used it, closing off a subject. This was one subject that was definitely no longer open for discussion, as far as she was concerned anyway.

Again he gave her an uncertain look as if he were measuring her words against the situation. When his shoulders dropped slightly, Bay knew that she had won. She resisted the urge to break out into a victory dance right there on the side walk. She did however give him a slightly smug look to which he just raised his eyebrows. He knew that she would tell him what was up. She always did. He just hated the wondering and waiting part of it, but with Bay he knew that you had to be patient. She always did do things in her own time and no one else's.

A sly smirk crossed his face **"Before we go anywhere, first I'm going to…."**

One, two quick strides and he was suddenly in front of her. Without warning he pulled Bay into him, wrapping her arms around him beneath his unzipped jacket, enveloping her in his warmth. Just as she looked up at him in surprise he caught her lips with his, bringing his hands up to warm her cold cheeks.

'_So much better than gloves…'_ came the hazy thought, Bay's eyes fluttering closed.

Emmett relished the feel of her pressed against him. Even though her lips were cold and chapped he couldn't recall ever craving anyone more than the girl shivering and warming in his arms. Emmett's fingers trailed down her neck, the tips dancing over the thudding pulse in her throat. He sought as much skin as her coat would allow. His tongue slipped out to tease her lower lip until she opened to him. One of his hands was now holding onto the back of her head and neck as he felt her hands trail to the hem of his shirt teasingly.

Bay whimpered against his mouth as he deepened the kiss and she opened more than willingly to him. Her fingers trailed down his back, following the length of his spine; she could feel him shiver against her the lower she got. Her fingers hooked teasingly into the belt loops on his pants. Emmett bit her lip gently then soothingly ran his tongue over it; at the same time his fingers ran over a spot just behind her ears. Bay stiffened and then sighed softly, melting against him, completely forgetting they were in public. Seeking more of him, her hands slid under his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers.

Once Emmett felt her hands trailing under his shirt, a searing heat came with it and things farther south began to twitch to life while leaning back against Bay's car, pulling her with him, against him. One of his legs slipped between hers to get them as close as possible. Releasing her lips he trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth down her neck. He felt the rumble of her breathing as it hitched in her throat after he latched on to a bit of the soft skin beneath her pulse, intent on leaving a mark.

Very slowly he pulled away from her neck, satisfied with the mark he made. He loved the thought of having it there for all the world to see. He wanted absolutely everyone to know that she was his and no one else's. He pulled a panting Bay in to rest her head on his chest, pulling his coat tighter around the both of them. His arms wound around her possessively while he looked down at her. His gaze occasionally flicked up to glare at any passerby who looked on at the two with disapproval. He felt her breathing start to slow and even out. When Bay finally looked up at him, her face was still flushed but her eyes were more focused; Emmett gave her a cocky smile.

Raising one hand from Bay's waist he asked, **"Warm enough?"**

Here Bay rolled her eyes at him, pushing away from him smiling at Emmett's smug look, "You seem awfully sure of yourself. Do you really think you're that good?" Bay attempted to retort sternly but failed miserably as a thoroughly satisfied smile tugged at her lips, only complimenting her mussed hair.

"**Yes," **came his simple reply as he reached his hand out brushing his fingertips over the already darkening mark.

Bay reached her own hand up to touch the newly tender area, her eyes widening briefly. She didn't really care that he'd left _another _hickey. In fact the boy seemed to have a thing for leaving them in some of the most obvious places. Bay actually kind of liked showing them off. What she didn't like was how her parents, well two thirds of them anyway, reacted. Regina really didn't say anything expect to smile behind her coffee mug. She also took issue with Daphne's snide remarks about her morals or lack thereof. She gave Emmett a halfhearted glare. He in turn only rocked back on his heels and chuckled quietly at her, still looking quite pleased with himself.

She tilted her head at him trying to look annoyed but only managing mild amusement, "Well if you're done strutting can I show you what I asked you here for or are we going to stand here some more?"

Bay didn't bother waiting for a reply, but turned and started walking. She'd only taken a few paces before she heard Emmett turn and follow. The girl couldn't help it, she smiled triumphantly knowing that he would never let her get far alone. She was more than willing to admit to him anyway that he turned her to butter because no matter what, he'd always be with her. She could be herself with him. By now Emmett had caught up and was walking _beside her,_ wearing an amused look of his own.

Suddenly she didn't care what Daphne had to say when Bay got home because Emmett chose her again and again, _'Bring it on Daphne.'_

"**What is it?"** Emmett had noticed the sudden confidence that Bay was exuding.

"Oh nothing," Bay smiled at him grabbing onto his arm as they walked towards the street corner.

Bay grinned widely as they turned the corner, coming onto her favorite street in the whole city during the holiday season. Coming onto this street was like leaving the city behind. It was one of those historical streets that some grass chewing activist had lobbied to have protected and preserved. So lining this street were all the Mom and Pop shops of old. It was normally a pretty quaint looking street. You could come here and buy nickel candy if you wanted, or walk through a retro pharmacy, after that if you were feeling adventurous a guy could go and get an old fashioned shave with a straight razor, while a girl could sit in the salon gossiping like a gaggle of geese. You could do all this and more with a Star Bucks only a stone's throw away.

Of course, a street that was merely about remembrance was like nostalgia on crack whenever Christmas rolled around. A quiet looking street turned into a melody of light and sound filling the air with good feelings. It came to life with an entirely different kind of bustling, the kind Bay could lose herself in. This is where she came when the holidays became too much too fast and she needed to get away. This year was no exception as she watched a group of carolers that walked from store front to store front making their way down the side walk. There were families walking hand in hand, bundled up for the weather. A Santa Claus rings his bell outside of the General store. Truly though, the real magic of this place came after Christmas because this was the only place she knew of that after all of the fanfare had died one could still come have someone smile at them and know that it was real. Looking out the corner of her eye she watched as a slightly awed look covered his face.

She tapped Emmett on the shoulder to get his attention, "You like?"

"**Yes. When did you find this place?"** Momentarily his gaze flicked away to look up the street again, then back to his girlfriend.

Bay looked at him, lines of concentration forming as she repeated some of the signs back to him before it clicked in her head, "I found it a couple of years ago. I love it here, in some ways everything's more…..just more real…"

Bay looked up the street wistfully. Without warning she grabbed Emmett's hand in hers and started dragging him up the street with her. She started pointing out all the various things offered here. This little street had everything, a General store, post office, Daycare with a small attached playground, a little church and a toy store too that boasted mostly handmade toys. Her favorite place though was a little diner that she pointed out to him excitedly. Looking around though, Emmett caught sight of one of the store fronts, an idea forming in his mind. After gesturing to Bay to wait right there he took off from her side. He did look over his shoulder though to reassure himself that she would be fine alone.

Bay gave him a confused look but was willing to wait. Once he left though the group of Carolers caught her attention again. They seemed to be a few different families that were clumped together just going from place to place singing together. They had no sheet music and a few of them even held hands; some were singing off key but they looked so happy. Bay found herself feeling slightly envious of the harmonious sight, as corny as it was. It's not that Bay wanted to go caroling or anything, she just wished that _all _of her family could look that happy with one another all at the same time. Wishful thinking she knew but still she wondered what it would be like if the Kennishes, Vasquezes along with Angelo, Wilke, Melody and Emmett could all feel that way, even if it was just for five minutes. Would it change anything between their assorted group?

She was so caught up in her thoughts and the performance that she didn't notice the child that was ziging and zaging down the street. She became very aware of him though when he crashed into her, sending Bay falling to the ground butt first. Bay braced herself managing to avoid hitting her head but still ended up on the cold sidewalk despite her best efforts. Opening her eyes she saw a boy of about ten years old in front of her, looking around dazed and clearly in need of a scrub down too. When his eyes cleared all his attention focused on the person he'd ran into.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," Immediately he started apologizing, with Bay slowly realizing that he was signing and speaking at the same time.

'_He's…..but why,'_ Bay had wondered vaguely if he'd seen her conversing with Emmett, she was just about to ask the boy about it, looking over his shoulder though, she caught sight of Emmett walking towards them.

The boy saw her movement and looked over his own shoulder. After catching sight of Emmett his whole body went rigid. The dirty kid pushed himself from the ground and took off down the street as if trying to avoid another run-in. Bay turned to call down the street but she didn't get any response; not that she expected one mind you. Looking back to where he'd been sprawled out she found a folded piece of paper that was about to blow away.

Reaching out, Bay snatched it before the slight breeze could take it elsewhere. Her once again cold fingers held onto the folded paper gingerly and she was just about to open it but was distracted. Emmett was kneeling in front of her, one hand on her knee with a look of concern apparent on his features. Once she registered his presence, the lined paper seemed to be of a little value so it was shoved into the recesses of her coat.

**"What happened?"** His concern causing him to sign it a bit more forcefully than he'd intended. _'I shouldn't have left, I leave for five minutes and I come back to find her on the ground….'_ His mental rant continued on, wondering if this was something that he could have prevented.

Before she could answer, Emmett had pulled her to her feet and appeared to be looking her over. Emmett looked her up and down searching for any evidence of injury. In his mind he flashed back to when Bay and him had crawled over barbed wire and how she'd cut her hand. The fact that it happened while he'd been there hadn't set right with him then. So finding her on the ground didn't set any better with him now either. It wasn't that he thought Bay was a wilting flower, he just wanted to be there for her, as much as two teenagers can be anyway. It struck him yet again how strongly he felt for her, considering that they'd known each other for such a short amount of time.

Emmett turned his full attention back to Bay just in time to catch her saying, "It was nothing some kid just ran into me is all. I'm good though,"

"**Good,"** he nodded to her, satisfied that all was well and then he held out a small brown paper bag to her.

Bay looked at him wonderingly but took the bag anyways, "What….," Emmett cut her off shaking his head and smiling, just gesturing to the bag.

She opened up the bag eagerly to find a pair of multicolored gloves, not mittens, gloves. Most people wouldn't be thrilled with them, but Bay was. Emmett was always doing little things like this. She knew that he was just trying to look after her and it touched her heart. Sometimes though it could get on her nerves during those times she tried to just chalk it up to him being a guy and that caring for their girl must be genetically encoded or something. This time though she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, her eyes sparkling under the lamp light. Once they pulled apart Emmett took the gloves and put them on her hands, corny he knew but he wanted to do it.

"Thank you," once again using the first sign he'd ever taught her, this sign she knew would always be special to her because he had taught it to her.

Emmett shrugged and smiled not taking any credit for himself, he never did, instead he continued with, **"Is there anything else you wanted to show me?"** He gestured towards the street in its entirety.

Bay grinned widely and continued taking him on a tour of this little world within the city. They'd spent hours going up and down the street. She'd insisted on showing him everything and he insisted on taking pictures every few steps. Most of them involved Bay, only a select few didn't. Emmett even stopped a couple different people to take pictures of him and Bay together. They'd stopped at the little diner the street boasted and ate together. By the time they were done, it was late and Bay was exhausted.

The two had finally made it back to their respective transportation. Bay had climbed into the driver's side of her car after Emmett had informed her that he would be following her home, just to see that she got there in one piece. Bay had tried to protest that it wasn't necessary, Emmett disagreed. Bay just rolled her eyes at him indulgently conceding. This was one of those times that she chalked Emmett's behavior up to genes that every male possessed, some just responded to them more than others. By now they were pulling into the Kennish drive way.

Emmett parked more towards the end, not wanting his presence here this late at night to be noticed. It also wouldn't bother him if Daphne didn't notice either. Sometimes he wasn't sure why he was even still friends with her. With the way she treated Bay, if it wasn't for their shared history…..well let's just say things would have been very different. As he walked up the drive he caught sight of Bay waiting for him. Watching her he decided that if Bay started complaining about Daphne that he would have a serious talk with her. If that didn't change things with her, than he would…for good.

What the two didn't know was that a certain strawberry blonde had spotted the couple sneaking in. Daphne had gotten up and come into the main house for a midnight snack. She almost lost her appetite though when she turned to head out the door only to find Emmett sucking face with that little tart by her studio door. She could feel her face heat as it was flushed by anger, a jealous sneer soured her lips. She was positive that Bay was putting out for Emmett. As far as she was concerned that was the only possible reason Emmett could be staying with her. A sense of loss washed over her as she watched Emmett, her Emmett, gently, tenderly caress Bays face before walking away.

'_I could satisfy you too…'_ Daphne thought dejectedly, remembering a time not too long ago when Bay had pointedly told her that she _knew_ how to keep a guy interested.

After Bay had completely lost sight of Emmett, she let out a contented if not a bit frustrated sigh. Touching Emmett and having him touch her always brought on that sudden flame of heat. That heat brought with it desires, desires that they'd never acted on, hell they hadn't gotten any farther than her removing Emmett's shirt. Bay sucked in breath thinking about Emmett and what he looks like shirtless, then she imagined him not wearing much else. Would the fantasy match the reality? She didn't know but she wanted to.

Turning she walked into her studio shutting the door behind her. After removing her jacket Bay walked over to the mirror affixed above the sink. These were both things that she'd spent a considerable amount of time convincing her parents to install for her. After pulling her hair back she turned it to the side and examined the black and blue mark of possession he'd left on her.

That thought stuck in her head. Was this about possession? Did he want people…well, other boys in general to know that she was off the market? Not only did the primitive thought cause her body to heat responsively but it made a funny sort of sense as she thought of the other couples in her school. The guys at Buckner would openly make out with their girlfriends in the hallway as a way of marking their territory almost. She and Emmett didn't go to the same school so they didn't have the same convenient arrangement. Bay could feel a quick liquid heat pooling in her body at the thought of Emmett pressing her up against the lockers at her school, her uniform skirt hitching up her thigh while he….. Bay didn't get to finish that thought as Daphne came into view in the mirror behind her.

"Knock much?" Is what Bay asked when the other girl was close enough to read her lips through the mirror.

Daphne pretended not to understand her question, a scornful look settling itself on what is normally a very pretty face as she spied the blemish on Bay's creamy skin, "I hope you two are using protection," she deadpanned, "I doubt Melody would appreciate _you_ being the Mother of her grandchild after all." Daphne smirked, knowing that Melody was a sensitive subject.

Bays eyes widened, an indignant anger sparking to life within the dark orbs as she turned to face Daphne, "Not that it is any of your business but….," Bay was about to tell Daphne that they hadn't been together like that, until a thought crossed her mind and she decided that for once she was going to mess with her, _'Let's see how you like this one Daph.'_

Bay turned and walked over to her purse looking through it while Daphne watched from by the couch, _'What is she up to?'_

Bay turned back to Daphne, smiling sweetly, knowing that she was going to pay for this later but, "We are _always _prepared and responsible." Bay held up an open box of Trojan condoms, now grinning wickedly at her blue eyed counterpart.

Bay thoroughly enjoyed the gaping shocked look on Daphne's face. Apparently she hadn't really believed her opening jab could have some truth behind it. Funny thing was that it didn't. These condoms weren't technically hers. They were Simone's; her best friend had insisted that she keep them when she realized how serious she and Emmett were becoming. That little fact was something that Daphne didn't need to know just yet or ever for that matter.

"But here," she tossed the open box at Daphne who caught it, "From the way I hear it you and Wilke need these more than I do. I have a whole other box upstairs." The second box part was a lie, the point about her and Wilke was not.

"We've never…." Daphne sputtered at her pale, curly haired rival for Emmett's affections.

"Please Daphne, you do remember that night don't you? The night that Emmett had to pick you up from the back of his car," She watched the disbelief cover the other girls face so she pressed on, "Oh come on Daphne, don't look so surprised. Who do you think he was with that night before you? Why do you think he was ignoring his phone?" Bay let her statement hang in the air between them allowing the other girl to make of it want she wanted.

Daphne lost her balance and fell back heavily onto the couch, "There's no way…..he didn't…how…." Bay took pity on her, cutting off her rambling, "Honey, Emmett tells me everything. We have no secrets." True, Emmett had filled her in a few days later on what had went down.

"F…Fine but even if that's true there's just no way that the two of you would have…..he wouldn't touch you like that, he has stronger morals than that." Is the rebuttal the _best friend_ ultimately settled on.

Bay almost felt guilty, but when Daphne said that Emmett wouldn't be with Bay like that ever it hurt more than it angered, "Morals? Please Daphne he's a teenage guy. Granted he's a lot more mature than others I've known but still a guy." She watched as a sick sort of understanding that bordered on belief took on life in her eyes, so Bay took a deep breath deciding to drive her point home.

"No…just no!" She still protested weakly.

Walking up to Daphne, Bay looked at her point blank, making sure to have her attention and said, "But if the thought of him touching me or the fact that I was the one to touch him first bother's you so much…." Bay pulled a sympathetic expression on her face, almost as if she was trying to soften the blow, "well you might not want to be sitting on that couch."

"Ugh…er…." Daphne made an odd sort of grunting sound as she tried to formulate a response.

Bay gave her a look that was all sweetness and smiles before walking out, leaving her there on the couch with a box of rubbers, _'That's going to come back and bite me in the ass,'_ an image of Daphne's face flashed through her mind, _'but so worth it!'_

The next morning came far too fast for Bay's liking. So upon waking, she rolled over to try and go back to sleep. However when she did roll over something cold and sharp dug painfully into her arm causing her to jerk upright sharply. Rubbing her arm she looked around her room. Suddenly her stomach dropped out of her body, she couldn't possibly be in her room. This room was cluttered with boxes, bags and piles of clothes that were in _no way_ hers. Bay looked around for anything that she recognized. It was when she looked at the wall that she became less worried and more pissed.

"Nope I was wrong, this is my room," Bay said out loud as she looked at the wall behind her bed where she'd painted her philosophy on life and reality.

Bay crawled out of her bed carefully, trying to look for the source of why exactly the house had vomited crap into _her_ room. Slowly she began to realize that this looked suspiciously like one of her Mom's holiday pet projects. As if her thoughts had summoned the overly perky woman, Kathryn suddenly stuck her head into the doorway.

"Oh Bay, honey, you're awake," she smiled brightly not bothering to bring any attention to the disaster that was currently her room.

Bay just stared at her, clearly nonplussed by her greeting, "Uh…..yeah, Mom I am but I just have to ask. What's up with all…?" Bay gestured to her room in general.

Kathryn gave her a look like that was the oddest question that she could have asked, "Well, you know Bay, every year I go through the house and get rid…donate all the things we're not using." Kathryn put her hands up defensively, "Now I know I normally do all this in the guest room but since we've given that room to Daphne…well I just didn't want to impose so I just thought that I'd do it all in here instead."

"Uhhh Mom, just in case I missed something but isn't Daphne, oh, I don't know, staying in the guest house still?" Sarcasm was dripping not only from her voice but her body language as well.

Kathryn gave her daughter a clearly thrown look, "Well, yes she is but you know things have still been so tense lately what with Angelo showing up and hanging around. I just, well…I just wanted Daphne to know that she has a safe place here if she needed to get out for a little while," the clueless Mom gestured to her teenage daughters room, "and you're never really home much on Christmas vacation your always out and about so I just thought….'

Bay stopped her Mom right there, "You just thought it would be okay to take over my room like some kind of Fascist dictator," Bay tried for conveying amusement but only managed disbelief.

"Well uh no, Bay, that wasn't my intention I just was thinking about, I just thought that you wouldn't mind. If it bothers you I'll clean it up and do it somewhere else." The suddenly confused Mom's hands hung limply at her sides.

Bay shook her head irritatedly, an annoyed smile on her face, "Ya know what Mom, don't bother. Its fine, I'm cool with it," she maneuvered her way around Kathryn, " You…You keep the room, Daphne can have her space and I'll…well you know what I'll just go sleep in the garage, or hell I'm sure I could even get a motel somewhere in case Daphne needs that too." Bay continued down the hall leaving her Mom in the dust.

Unfortunately though Kathryn wasn't done talking, "Bay…Bay, now you know that's not fair, Daphne.…."

Bay picked up speed till Kathryn's voice faded behind her. It was just way too early for the "Daphne hasn't had the same opportunities as you" speech. With that in mind she headed out of the house still wearing her pajama bottoms and a tank top. Bay darted quickly across the concrete, getting into her studio as fast as she could to avoid the cold morning blast of December air.

She angrily slammed the door to her studio behind her, stalking over to her electric space heater and switching it on. After that Bay let out a frustrated screech, throwing herself forcefully down onto her couch. With her hands covering her face, the angst ridden teen laid herself out flat trying to get a handle on her emotions. Suddenly though, all those feelings of resentment for Daphne faded leaving an insane giddiness in its place. In fact she was suddenly so grateful to the girl she could probably kiss her.

Bay had just realized two things. First if she was staying in the garage then she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking Emmett in or out of the house on those late nights. Secondly she was currently laying on the couch where she had quite effectively taunted Daphne the night before, laying out a false trail. In that instance Bay felt very much like the crow from the story "Hansel and Gretel". Only difference was that after _eating_ the trail that Daphne had laid, Bay had left a false one littered with half truths in its place.

"Emmett," she whispered a loud in a voice laced with need as those thoughts turned from Daphne and towards the boy they both craved.

Bay found herself suddenly regretting giving her only box of condoms to Daphne. The truth was that even though she and Emmett haven't been together like _that_ doesn't mean that she didn't want to be…..with him. Bay wanted him, God did she want him. She just wasn't sure if she was ready or if both of them were really ready for that matter. They'd come so close to taking that next step a week ago.

Bay could remember it so clearly. Everything had started out simple enough; a heated make-out session had ensued. The two of them had been on this very couch, with Bay straddling his lap running slender fingers through his hair. She'd pressed herself down firmly against him and could feel the evidence of his attraction pushing up against her through his jeans. Bay had moaned softly, feeling him there beneath her. It hadn't been the first time she'd felt her boyfriend get hard for her and still it caused her to jerk against him.

Her hands trailed to the edge of his shirt, her fingers fisting the hem, tugging insistently. Emmett pulled away from her swollen lips and removed the offending article of clothing. Bays hands traveled the length of his chest, her mouth following in their wake. Grinding herself down on his erection, eliciting a rare groan from Emmett, caused her to smile against his skin. Her tongue circled one of his nipples while his hands clutched at her waist with his fingertips just beneath the swell of her breast.

Emmett had turned them, suddenly pushing Bay down into his couch, one hand hooking beneath her jean clad thigh, easing himself between her legs. He hovered above her and everything in the air had changed; it was suddenly filled with a nervous energy as if the two teetered on the cusp of something. Emmett looked down at Bay with fevered eyes as he ground himself down into her arching center. Her neck bowed as she let out a surprised moan. He'd never done anything like this before and it made heat pool low in her body as she jerked responsively pressing up against him.

Leaning down, Emmett kissed her, softly cradling her head with one hand. His other slipped down the length of her shirt. The tips of Emmett's fingers brushed just underneath, grazing her now quivering stomach. Feeling this, Bay's eyes flew open, her gaze seeking his. His eyes looked questioningly back at her, asking permission. Her heart galloped in her chest with need and want but also nervousness. Bay knew if she said yes that there would be no turning back. She could feel it tingling in the air and was sure that he could to. Feeling the heat that poured off of him, his touch curling her toes, she was about say yes, that is until…

'_Toby walked in,'_ Bay thought with trace amounts of bitterness mingled with embarrassment still lingering from two weeks ago.

As pissed off as she was that her brother had barged into her personal space unannounced a part of her was grateful too. It's not that she hadn't wanted him, she did, but Bay realized that she hadn't wanted it to be like that. It wasn't the location that bothered her. After meeting Emmett she finally understood why her Mom said that it didn't have to be all rose petals and wine. All she needed for it to be perfect, for it to be right, was him, her Emmett.

However what she didn't want was for it to happen without talking to him first. After the whole Ty debacle she didn't want her first time to be purely hormone or angst driven. Bay wanted, no, she needed to know that they were both on the same page. So with that in mind, Bay rolled off of the couch. After grabbing her laptop and a stack of ASL books she set herself to the task of learning all of the signs she would need to have this discussion with Emmett. Bay was leaving nothing to chance when it came to this, her heart and her body.

By the time she was done with her research, Bay's face was beat red. She'd looked up not only the more polite signs, but some of the more…..earthy terms that had relatively easy to understand signs that appeared to be a bit more than suggestive. It was the latter that had Bay's face glowing like a stop light. She had only looked those ones up just in case. Bay hoped fervently that she'd be able to keep her cool enough that she wouldn't forget any of the less obvious signs and be forced to resort to others….. Not that she intended on talking to him about this in public. She just wanted to be as mature about this as she could.

With this in mind she went over to where she always kept a change of clothes for just in case purposes, _'Just in case Emmett and I ever have a "sleepover"…'_ is what trickled through her mind as she took in her appearance in the mirror, _'Just one more thing..'_

She ran over to where she'd left her coat the night before. After picking it up, Bay couldn't help but grin to herself when underneath it she spied a jacket that Emmett had left there a while back. Or rather her boyfriend had covered her in it on a particularly cold day late in fall. She'd been feeling stubborn that day and because of Kathryn's incessant nagging, Bay had left hers behind. That was okay, she thought, because Emmett had come to her rescue, allowing her to stay warm while not having to concede the win to her Mom. Vaguely she wondered if it would be wrong to wear your boyfriend's jacket while talking to him about getting it on, or if it would just be _hot._

'_Could be fun,'_ Bay thought to herself, pulling it on and around her, she could still vaguely take in his scent clinging to it.

Picking up her coat she riffled through the pockets pulling out her keys. Reaching back in she dug down deeper only to pull her hand quickly back after feeling a sharp pain slice through her finger tip causing her to hiss in response. While inspecting it she watched as a single drop of blood beaded on the surface of her skin. After popping it in her mouth she reached back into the pocket with her other hand cautiously. Pulling her hand back for a third time she came back with a folded piece of paper.

Vaguely she remembered picking it up the night before, after that boy had gone tearing off down the street. After opening it carefully, Bay found words written on the lined paper. The handwriting was haphazard and a little difficult to read, typical little boy handwriting. The pencil markings were a bit faded but she managed to read through it all. What Bay read there stopped her cold, forcing her to read it through a couple more times.

_Dear Santa,_

_I've been good this year. I mean like really good. No matter how good I am bad things keep happening. Like there are these people who told my Dad that he couldn't work for them no more. Then some people in suits came and said I couldn't sleep in my room either. They took all our stuff Santa. Me and my parents are living in this place with lots of people who were told they couldn't have their rooms anymore to._

_Dad says he doesn't think you'll be able to find us. It's okay though cause I know you will. You found us the last time we moved so you can find us now. I just know it. What I want for Christmas this year is a lot different._

_My Mommy needs a coat, the one she got now is full a holes_

_My Daddy could come and work for you. I know that you got loads of Elves but he could tell them what to do for you. That's what he use to do, boss people around._

_There's other kids here they need you to, please help the other kids_

_I know it's a lot to ask for but we really need it. I know you can do it. You can do anything._

_Love_

_Daniel_

_PS please don't give the mean people who took my Daddy's job and my room coal. I'm sure they didn't mean it._

Bay looked at the heartfelt plea for a long time. She kept picturing the little boy sitting on the cold sidewalk in front of her. His clothes were torn and dirty as he shivered from the chill in the air. Even then she'd wanted to reach out to him and pull him into a hug as he hurriedly apologized to her. She couldn't though because when he caught sight of Emmett coming towards them, he'd taken off like a fired shot down the street.

_'What could I possibly do for him,'_ she gripped the letter tighter in her hands.

Shaking her head, Bay carefully folded the scrap of paper and set it atop a pile of books. After deciding that there was really nothing that she could do for the boy, Bay made her way towards the door. She was following her earlier intent to go track down that oh so handsome boyfriend of hers to have a very serious talk. Images of that boy kept flashing through her mind, his harried appearance becoming clearer and clearer with each step that she took.

Finally though, she'd reached the door and with her hand on the door knob she suddenly became aware of the look on his face the night they had collided. He'd worn the expression for just a second before he'd realized what had happened. He'd looked so very tired, like the world had just worn him down to the bone. When she looked in his eyes they weren't filled with child-like glee. It was the world weary gaze of an adult that looked back at her. Underneath all that was this deep well of sadness and hopelessness that Bay just couldn't ignore. That sadness called to her, tugging her back.

_Bay _couldn't help it; she felt tiny tears track down her cheeks as that boys face remained fixed in her mind, seeming to beg her to see him, '_I have to do something…_

It was with that single thought that she turned around and sat back down on the couch. After peeling off Emmett's coat she fired up her laptop again. Bay had one goal in mind and that was to find a desperate and lonely little boy named Daniel.

* * *

><p>Emmett sat back in his chair at the kitchen table content to watch Daphne flit back and forth all around his kitchen. He hadn't been expecting Daphne today. In fact he had just been about to drop in on Bay with a surprise when the doorbell rang. At the time he'd not been so pleasantly surprised to find Daphne on the other side, especially after she'd pushed her way in to talk about Christmas plans and parties. Emmett had tried to get her to understand that he had plans, Daphne didn't seem to hear him as she made herself at home in his kitchen. It was only then that he noticed she was carrying a Ziploc bag full of…..dough? Now his curiosity had been peeked. Watching her pull other ingredients from various places he decided to give in and let her have her way. She'd never stop if he didn't because Daphne could be like a force of nature when she wanted to be.<p>

Daphne peeked over at Emmett from time to time while she worked. She _knew_ that it was rude of her to barge in unannounced. She _knew_ that it was wrong to lie to Emmett by telling him that she was here because of last minute changes to Christmas plans. She _knew_ that what Emmett did and didn't do with Bay was none of her concern. Trouble is, she just didn't care and she would step on whatever toes she needed to, to get to the bottom of it all. With that goal in mind she'd gotten up that morning and made some quick rising pizza dough from scratch because she knew that like all teenage boys pizza was his weakness.

She couldn't help it, a smug look crossed her face, _'This is something Bay could never do for him.'_

Pulling the pizza from the oven she let it sit out to cool, one half of the pizza was vegetarian the other half was all meat meaning all Emmett's. Not even his Mom could tolerate that much greasy fat all at once, but Emmett would inhale the dripping mess like it was nothing. The thought of watching him eat it curled her lip and turned her stomach.

A thought slowly trickled through her mind though, as she wondered if Bay would share that heart attack on bread with him? Would she eat off of the same piece as him? Would he let her? Daphne's shoulders slumped, of course he would and of course she would eat it. Daphne pushed those feelings aside deciding that answers were worth watching him eat it even if she could never, would never share it with him.

By now, they were both sitting at the table across from each other. The pizza spread out between the two of them. Daphne had one piece of pizza untouched on the plate in front her, while Emmett was taking directly from the pizza itself. He didn't need a plate, the pizza never lasted long enough to bother with one.

"**What changed about the Christmas schedule that was so important that you had to rush over here before noon to tell me,"** Emmett asked signing with one hand and eating with the other as he eyed her with suspicion.

Daphne looked up at him, a bit unsure of herself now, **"Nothing changed really I just needed to ask you….."**

Emmett looked at her expectantly, making a "Come on, out with it" gesture while still eating his pizza, not anticipating what she would ask him next.

"**So exactly how **_**good **_**is Bay in bed or should I say on the couch…does she give you everything you want?" **Daphne asked defiantly staring him down, a smirk playing across her lips.

'_WHAT!'_ Emmett's eyes about popped out of his head as he choked and sputtered on his food just barely able to force it down after taking a drink from his pop can, _'She didn't honestly just ask me what Bay's like in bed?'_ One look at Daphne's face was all the answer he needed, disgust practically radiated off of her, making the room more oppressive by the second and that just pissed him off, **"How is my sex life any of **_**your**_** business? Last time I checked you weren't my Mother. I have no reason to answer to **_**you**_** for what Bay and I do together,"** he continued on, finishing with, **"Hell, for that matter my **_**Mother**_** doesn't even have the right to ask that question." **His signing was rapid and angry but his body was stiff with control.

'_So it's true….'_ Daphne felt a small piece of herself die inside, she'd really been hoping that Bay had been messing with her but the proof was fuming before her, **"You did? I can't believe that you would lower your standards for that **_**whore!"**_Daphne used Bays name sign to make her point after calling her a whore, a sneer marring her features.

Emmett shot up from his chair so fast that the table shook; Daphne had managed to push him passed pissed and into a fury he'd never directed at her before, **"Oh yeah that's rich especially coming from you."**

"**What are you getting at," **she snapped off, instant confusion warring with revulsion.

Here his face was humorless as he chuckled quietly, **"You, Wilkie, the backseat of his car outside a construction zone at night. Ringing any bells or do you need even more clues"**

"**I did nothing with him!" "That's bull and we both know it!"** they both were standing by now and answered at the same time, expressions contorted with anger.

"**Well why don't you go and ask Bay if Liam was better than **_**you, **_**I'm sure he could give you some tips!"** throwing in his face one of Bays implications and officially crossing an invisible line insulting not only the girl he loved but his manhood as well.

"**You know what Daphne why don't you just…."** He was about to throw her out but changed his mind at the last minute, **"No…you know what, you stay, I'll leave I have better things to do. **He stalked off towards the door grabbing the hoodie that had his camera stashed in it and pulled it on; turning to her he had one thing left to say, **"Don't forget to clean up before you leave because your messes aren't my responsibility anymore!"** Emmett slammed the door behind him as it sent a sense of finality echoing through the empty house leaving Daphne alone, regret her only friend.

Emmett stopped after reaching his bike, breathing as if he'd just ran a marathon instead of walking all of twenty feet. He couldn't even begin to fathom what had just happened. It had been so fast and unexpected but yet he'd been expecting something like it. He'd been expecting it since that day in his room where Daphne had learned the truth. He just hadn't thought that it would come this quickly and that it would be over, his and Bay's love life together.

Not that they had a love life, not that he didn't want one, but they just hadn't crossed that line. Emmett wanted to make sure that it was right for her. He'd been planning to talk to her about it but he didn't know how. He did know one thing though, as he looked over his shoulder at the house he didn't regret giving up eight years of friendship for Bay…must be love. He did however intended on asking his feisty girlfriend exactly why Daphne thought that they had a love life to begin with. Emmett pulled his helmet on and mounting his bike he headed for the Kennish house.

A short time later Emmett had pulled to a stop in the Kennish driveway. For the first time he parked closer to the main house instead of outside Daphne's door. Stepping back, he located her window to her room. Pulling some stones out of his pocket he chucked them at her second story window. When Bay didn't come to see what was going on, he figured that she was in her studio and turned to head in that direction.

He didn't bother with knocking as he entered her personal space, the two of them had grown beyond such pleasantries. Emmett smiled when he spotted her with her back to him. Bay was hunched over her computer studying something closely. Reaching into his pocket Emmett intended on pulling out his camera to snap a shot of Bay while she worked. Although before his hand could reach what it wanted, his fingertips brushed over the hard velvet box that was stashed there too. He'd been carrying it around for weeks. Emmett had been waiting and waiting for the right time to give it to her. Maybe now was that time. The prospect of it made him nervous.

'_Or not,' _he thought as Bay stood turning to find him standing behind her, watching as her face went from determined resolve to surprise, only to melt back into resolve, _'Apparently something's up…'_

* * *

><p>Okay all, please read and review and I'll post Act II as soon as it's finished.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Plans and Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Santa I'm Right Here

**Chapter 2:** Christmas Plans and Revelations

**Authors Note:** This my dear readers is my gift to you this holiday season. Remember though this is an SAB Christmas miracle…..this is not "Miracle on 34th Street".

_**3 HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! 3**_

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Emmett and Bay were sitting and had been talking for quite a while now. Bay had told him more about the boy who had run into her just the other night. She then elaborated on how he had signed and spoke to her after realizing he'd run into a person and not a mailbox. She'd shown him the letter and sat patiently while he read it again and again. Looking up at Bay Emmett, knew that all of this had touched Bay deeply he could practically see a plan coming together in her mind. Considering the places she would have to go to find this boy and his family well Emmett wasn't going to let her go on what could quickly become a misadventure alone.<p>

_'This could turn out worse than just a few scrapes on her hands if she's not careful,'_ was the way his thoughts ran but what he said to her was, **"So how are **_**we**_** going to handle this one?"** Emmett emphasized the fact that he wasn't going to let her go this one alone.

Bay smiled at him so secure in the knowledge that he would always be there for her no matter what madcap idea came into her head next, "We're going to find him of course."

Here she handed him another piece of lined paper. On it she'd written the name of every family shelter she could find with a Kansas City address. It was a short list so it gave her some small measure of hope. There were at least 15 different locations listed _but_ only 4 of those places looked after whole families. Bay had circled the ones that were closest to where she had first seen the boy.

Bay smiled at him proudly "All these places provide meals that are served by volunteers I was thinking that we could…" **"Volunteer and see if you can find him." **Emmett finished for her already catching onto her way of thinking.

"Exactly!" It was after that Bay went off giving him a whole spiel about how she already had some volunteer stuff set up starting tomorrow.

Emmett smiled listening to her talk outlining the volunteer schedule for the next few days. Occasionally she struggled with remembering the correct sign for something but he was always able to make sense of it all. Emmett watched as her face flushed with the passion of her conviction. Bay's eyes sparked with a fire and resolve that beckoned him nearer. Never being one to resist such a tempting impulse he leaned into Bay brushing his lips over hers softly while his thumb traced over her cheek. She responded to him her mouth moving against his, his touch banishing all thoughts of timetables and locations from her mind.

Pulling away he smiled at the even more heated appearance of her face, **"Has anyone ever told you how irresistible you are when you're crusading?"**

Bay looked away from him with a small smile while shaking her head in response. No matter how often he complimented her it always left her feeling thrown. It wasn't something that Bay Kennish was use to getting very much from anyone except from Emmett. It was almost like he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he thought of her. This boy in front of her took every chance he could to remind her how special she is….well in his eyes anyway.

**"Well you are," **is what he replied with when she finally looked at him directly again.

Bay looked at him like she wanted to say something, "You know Emmett…" 

Whatever she was about to say was cut short as Bay looked at something over Emmett's shoulder. Turning around he caught sight of none other than Daphne standing in the doorway. Any and all expression fled from his face, shoulders stiffening when he saw her. Emmett fixed her with a cold glare that Bay couldn't see before turning back to his girlfriend refusing to acknowledge Daphne's existence.

Bay however didn't have the luxury of doing that, "What?"

A brief look of hurt flashed over Daphne's face. She'd known that Emmett had been angry with her earlier but he'd never out and out ignored her before. Apparently she'd done more damage earlier than she had realized. A feeling of abandonment welled up from within her as she tried to ignore it and return her attention to Bay.

"I was sent out to tell you that it's time for dinner and your Mom said to bring Emmett with you." That being said Daphne was gone as quick as she'd come.

Emmett tapped Bay on the knee, **"What's going on?"**

"Dinner and apparently you're expected inside," Bay shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to lead the way to the dinner table.

Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair to say the least. Emmett had continued to refuse any sort of interaction with Daphne which is what set the tone for the whole meal. In fact Emmett had gone as far as to motion Toby over to sit next to him after settling himself next to Bay all to avoid being closer to her than necessary. This however left Bay stuck sitting between the two of them with her parents, all three of them across from the kids.

_'Okay awkward….'_ Was all Bay could think as she tried to figure out was up with Emmett and Daphne.

With all this tension dinner was a fairly forced affair. Emmett and Toby appeared to be trying to converse about the band. Daphne tried to engage in conversation with Kathryn, John would occasionally interrupt them while he listened intently. Wonder of all wonders was that Regina was actually talking to _Bay_ of all people_._ She asked Bay about school and when she was less than forthcoming she switched topics. Moving on Regina asked about Bay's art and wanted to know what kind of art she liked. Bay was amazed that she seemed like she truly did really want to know more about her.

The best part was that even though she didn't need to Regina signed and spoke at the same. This small change was Regina's way of aiding Bay in her endeavor to learn the language. Slowly Bay started to speak and sign to, with her biological Mother correcting her subtly as they went. For Bay all the tension just melted away…..it was wonderful.

Of course reality came raining back down only to shatter the stillness of the time Bay was sharing with Regina as dinner drew to a close. With all that reality came a suffocating feeling created by all the clashing emotions around her…well more like the vibes her boyfriend and Daphne were giving off. Next thing she knew everyone was getting up, chairs were being nosily pushed in as wood grated against wood on the floor.

Bay and Daphne stood at the same time and that's when it happened. Ignoring Bay, Daphne walked around her towards Emmett whose back was currently to her while still vainly engaging Toby. Bay watched as she hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder practically bouncing on her heels while she waited for him to turn around. Turning around at first Emmett had a sincerely grateful look on his face as Toby walked away. Once he caught sight that it was Daphne standing behind him his expression went blank on the spot.

Emmett stepped around Daphne like she wasn't even there. Taking Bay's hand he pulled her towards the door without so much as a nod to the room general. Looking over her shoulder Bay saw the crestfallen look on Daphne's face and felt a pang of guilt in her suddenly hollow stomach. She was sure that she was the cause of the normally very close friendship Emmett and Daphne shared sudden and unexpected estrangement. Bay didn't comment on it though and allowed him to lead her out of the house.

Bay didn't say much when he left her standing by his bike only to reappear seconds later with her coat in hand. Taking her jacket from him she slipped it on. Emmett moved away from her mounting his bike and she followed suit grabbing the spare helmet and getting on behind him holding on tightly. She could feel the tension in his body as they pulled out of the driveway not knowing just where he was taking her.

It didn't appear that Emmett had any particular destination in mind because they'd been riding around aimlessly for an hour by now. Bay tightened her grip on her still tense boyfriend trying to offer him some silent comfort with her head resting on his shoulder. The only indication she got that he was still aware of her was when he tipped his head to the side, his helmet bumping hers.

Looking around Bay realized that they were passing Carlton school by for the fourth time tonight. She figured that he'd take a left here just like he'd done before, instead though he surprised her by hanging a right this time. It seemed as if Emmett finally had a destination in mind and Bay was pretty sure that she knew where they were going.

'_I was right,' _Bay thoughtas they pulled into the graveled lot of a nearby park, their park.

They couldn't actually go in the park because it was closed after dark and they'd already been kicked out by the cops twice before. So instead of heading for the gates after dismounting and removing their helmets the twosome headed over to a small patch of grass that was dimly lit by the very same pathway lights that were used in the park. There was enough light and it was private enough for instances like today.

Tapping Emmett on the shoulder Bay got right to the point, "What's wrong?"

Emmett looked at his girlfriend as she gave him a helpless questioning look, wanting to support him. Though even with an hour long aimless ride he wasn't ready yet, his head just wasn't cleared enough to get into all that. It suddenly dawned on him how he could side step her curiosity.

"**You first,"** Emmett gave her an equally concerned look.

Confusion wafted over Bays face, "Me first? What do you mean me first?"

Emmett tilted his chin down as he gave her an, are you honestly going to ask me that, look, **"Last night having me meet you on a street in the city instead of picking you up from the house like we'd planned."** Bay gave him a sheepish look, **"Come on you said you'd tell me what chased you out of the house."**

Bay chewed on her lip, "Do you really want know? Because I guarantee that it was nothing and it probably shouldn't have bothered me…..but it did."

Emmett just stared at her clearly not willing to give any ground on this.

"Fine but I warned you," she huffed and rolled her eyes, "They put up the tree without me, they being Mom and Daphne." Emmett raised his eyebrows at her, "See I told you it wasn't worth bringing up"

Bay attempted to deflect him but Emmett was having none of that, **"No, no, no, no, I want to know why this is important to you."**

"Because everything's different," Bay took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts as he waited for her to explain, "We never put up the tree early, Mom's always too busy planning the party. I love putting up that tree but party planning always and I mean always came first. So what we ended up doing is Christmas Eve morning the day of the party…well since everything was planned by then and set in motion that's when the tree was put up," Bay had to resist urge to start pacing while her rant continued to pick up steam, "and it was sort of just a me and Mom thing. Dad and Toby would get everything ready the night before and the two of us would get up early and spend all morning on it. This time though not only was it done differently but no one bothered to include me." Bay looked at Emmett just daring him to comment on how childish that sounded.**  
><strong>

Emmett looked at his now fidgeting girlfriend taking in what she'd just told him. Truth was if this had happened six months ago he would have told her that it wasn't that big of a deal; however an Emmett that is six months older is also six months wiser. He understood how she felt with the divorce and everything it didn't really feel like Christmas at his house this year either. Mom tried to keep things the same, Dad was even coming around more, with the switch things he would do with Daphne weren't being done. Nothing was how it should be this year, his family was breaking apart and Bay's was trying to come together so he could get her frustration. He was glad though that in the midst of all the chaos he had Bay and they could take this time of change to make their own Christmas traditions together.

With all this in mind instead of commenting on the validity of her hurt he asked, **"Did you tell anyone how you felt?"**

Bay gave him a sideways look, "Uh no….I kind of just left."

"**You need to tell them,'** Emmett pressed, **"If you don't and you let this build we both know what's going to happen."** Emmett mimed a massive and impressive looking explosion.

"I know…." Sometimes it shocked Bay how well he understood her, "So what about you? You know what was up with me, so explain the scenic tour of the city we just took and why you all but carried me out of the house."

Now it was Emmett's turn to try and gather his thoughts while Bay waited to hear what he had to say about his….odd behavior. He wasn't quite sure how to put it. How do you tell your girlfriend that your best friend who is also a girl just asked about his sex life, add to that his best friend had accused Bay of being a whore. This was all compounded by the fact that a few weeks ago Emmett had kissed Daphne…..he had yet to tell Bay about that little transgression and he wasn't sure that now was the best time to go there.

Since the direct approach was probably best, **"Daphne came over earlier today and **_**asked**_** if we had been….if we were having sex."** He wasn't entirely sure if she knew that last sign but he was hoping so when Bay looked away her face red and embarrassed he couldn't help but smile with amusement, _'Guess I got my answer.'_

'_I knew this was all my fault,'_ Bay thought with a fair amount of guilt and dejection as she looked away and then back at Emmett. "Really...any idea what gave her that impression?" the amusement she noted on his face was something she found really confusing and not at all what she expected.

"**I was hoping that you could tell me."** Emmett replied flatly even though he was unable to keep the mirth from showing in his eyes.

"That _I_ could tell you?" When Emmett merely nodded to her Bay knew she'd understood him correctly, "Well I might know a thing or two about that…" she was clearly nervous almost squirming under his gaze. "Well as it turns out Daphne saw you dropping me off last night at my door. After you left she decided…."

Bay went on to explain how Daphne had barged in unannounced into her personal space. That after seeing the mark Emmett had left on her neck Daphne had started in about how she hoped that the couple was using protection. Blushing Bay also told Emmett about how unfortunate Daphne thought it would be if he were to father a child with her because his Mother would never approve after all.

"So I didn't exactly tell her that we had been together like..…_that_. I just told her that we were always responsible which we are," Bay wasn't sure if she should mention this part but in the name of honesty she threw it out there anyways, "Then I gave her a box of condoms for her and Wilkie…." Bay trailed off not sure what to add after that.

On one hand Emmett was thoroughly entertained by the idea that a very honest statement from Bay is what had completely sent Daphne off the deep end earlier today. Darker thoughts overshadowed any light hearted feelings as he realized something else too. Daphne hadn't just come pounding on Emmett's door defacing Bay's morals but Daphne had done it to her face as well. Suddenly he found himself angry at her for a whole new reason and couldn't help but wonder just how long had Daphne been sniping at Bay for no good reason.

A much more confusing thought ran through his mind and blocked out all else, _'Did Bay say that she gave Daphne condoms?' _Looking back at Bay he made eye contact wanting to make sure he'd understood her correctly, **"You gave Daphne condoms?" **Bay only turned a darker shade of red, _'Okay that answers that question,'_ looking at Bay silhouetted by the soft park lights he couldn't help but wonder, _'has she got any more condoms at home?'_

Bay watched as Emmett became lost in his thoughts his stance stiffening somewhat. Now that the whole condom thing was out in the open she wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the rest of the conversation she'd been planning on having with him. Just the thought of such an intimate talk with him had desire rushing through her. Walking closer to him Bay tapped him on the shoulder.

The look Emmett gave her was so heated she had to swallow the sigh catching in her throat and try to keep her hands from shaking, "That's something I actually wanted to talk to you about, not Daphne I mean," Bay rushed on not sure how best to approach this subject, "but about protection and us, us using protection and…." Bay trailed off as she could feel the urge to ramble building within her.

She wanted to get her point across without sounding like a head case so she did the first thing that came to mind. This was one of those rare occasions where Bay decided to take control reaching up she pulled Emmett down to her kissing him passionately pouring all her need into him. Taking one of his hands in hers she guided it inside her jacket to her breast. Bay moaned against his lips feeling him cup her flesh his thumb grazing her nipple through the flimsy shirt she wore. His other arm came around her waist pulling her lower body against his. Her arms slipped around him pressing herself up against Emmett until she felt him stiffen against her.

Breaking the kiss Bay made sure she had Emmett's attention before raising one shaky hand to say, "I want you….all of you."

Emmett was shaking as he looked down at her as the meaning of her signs sinking in for him. Reaching down he took her back in his arms kissing her passionately. He let his hands roam freely over her body as Bay responded to his every touch. He could feel the vibrations as she made a sound of pleasure against his mouth. Even feel the heat that started to radiate from her a heat he wanted to wrap himself in completely. Emmett knew that he couldn't though.

'_I can't, I can't, not like this,'_ He pulled away abruptly leaving a panting Bay standing behind him running frustrated fingers through his hair.

Bay stood behind him as if she'd been stunned. She couldn't understand why he was trying to pull away. Especially considering the she'd just offered herself to him and then he just walked away. It was getting colder now that her boyfriend was no longer holding her. After buttoning her coat back up she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist leaning against him wondering what was wrong.

Emmett felt Bay's arms circle his waist and he breathed out the tension with the help of her touch. He wanted her so badly but he knew that this wasn't the time for it and not even close to the right place. Then there was the problem of _the kiss_. He knew that he wouldn't touch her like _that_ until she knew or he'd never forgive himself. Emmett knew that he would have to face her sooner or later.

So he turned around in her arms and smiled at her as reassuringly as he could, **"I'm sorry for pulling away."**

"What's wrong?" Bay gave him a bewildered look.

Emmett just looked down into her pale angelic face and the words stuck on his hands. How could he just tell her? Was now even the right time? No it wasn't, with the way things were going with her family it probably was not the ideal time to spring this on her.

**"Nothing's wrong,"** when Bay gave him skeptical look he continued to insist that everything was fine, **"I just don't want the first time I really **_**touch**_** you to be out in the open like this where anyone can see. I want it to be special because your special and most definitely worth waiting on."**

A smile twitched slowly onto Bay's face as he watched the tension just drain out of her, "Really?"

"**Yes really."** Emmett marveled at the trust sparkling in her eyes and it was almost too much for him.

The wind kicked up and Bay shivered in his arms. A flush touched her face that had nothing to do with him holding her. The night was turning colder and he'd already kept her out for what felt like hours now. He could see the tiredness tugging at her features as they stood enjoying the silence and swirl of the night air.

Leaning down his lips covered hers in a chaste touch before pulling away, **"Let's get you home alright?"**

Bay swallowed hard she didn't want to go home because she knew what going home would mean. She knew that Emmett would go home and she would be forced to spend the night in the garage since her room was probably still overrun with cast off's. He was right though she was getting chilly so she had no choice but to concede.

"Yeah you're probably right." She gave him a sad smile before pulling out of his arms and walking towards the bike.

He trailed after noticing a considerable lack of spring to her step. Once they got to his bike Emmett gave her a questioning gaze but she ignored it and instead focused her attention to putting on the spare helmet. He knew that Bay had shared with him all that she was comfortable sharing for now. So he put on his helmet the two got on the motorcycle. Bay snuggled up to him as they rode feeling secure as long as he was near she knew that she couldn't really be hurt.

Emmett tried to make the ride drag on as long as he could. The truth was they really weren't that far from her home. So he circled the block a few times feeling the tension that radiated from Bay behind him. He finally pulled into the driveway idling to a stop. She still held onto him refusing to let go she didn't want him to leave.

Slowly reluctantly she loosened her grip on him and slid off the bike. Emmett followed suit standing to face her. Bay looked so tired. He took her hand moving to lead her in the direction of the main house but surprisingly she tugged him in the other direction. Wordlessly she pulled him into her studio with her.

The garage was still toasty warm from earlier since she hadn't gotten the chance to turn the space heaters off earlier. After Emmett shut the door behind him she pulled him to her. His lips locked with Bay's in a heated caress. Even with him barely touching her Emmett made her burn like no other.

Reaching up she pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. His hands came between them trying to work the buttons on her jacket. After only getting a few Emmett got frustrated just pulling her coat open sending buttons flying. There was a reason that he shouldn't being doing this with her. He just couldn't think straight with her arms around him her body pressing against his.

Bay pulled Emmett back towards the couch wanting him so desperately to take what she'd offered earlier. She needed to feel him to know he was there with her. She just didn't want him to leave. His lips were on her neck making her gasp and whimper as she fell back on the couch taking him with her. The feel of his weight pressing against her was delicious and she shivered.

Emmett's hands moved down her sides holding her waist trying to keep his weight from crushing her. Bay only held onto him even tighter her hands moving over his back. Her touch, the feel of her beneath him wanting him offering herself made him so hard and ready to take it. He pulled away abruptly feeling frustration race through him.

He stared down at the girl panting beneath him any guy would call him crazy for wanting to turn her down, _'But she doesn't know and I can't tell her now.'_ Emmett looked down at her one last time before groaning internally and lifting himself off of her and the couch, _'I must be outta my mind.'_

Bay felt rejected…..again, "What? What is it this time?"

"**Earlier when I said it wasn't the right place I meant that tonight is not the right time either,"** Bay gave him an annoyed look, **"Especially since something is bothering you."**

"What…uh nothing is wrong with me. What would even make you think that?" Bay was simmering again but this time it had nothing to do with anything below the belt.

Emmett gave Bay a pointed look laced with concern, **"Because you've never jumped on me without so much as a word before. In fact I'm normally the one coming at **_**you**_** without warning."**

"I did not _jump_ on you," Bay looked thoroughly taken aback by the accusation.

Emmett was amused by the look of indignation on her face, **"Oh really?"**

Bay pinkened just a little bit under his gaze, "Okay maybe a little bit."

"**It's okay I **_**liked**_** it,"** Emmett sat down next her after she pulled herself to a sitting position, **"Now what's really bothering you."**

"I…..I don't want you to leave yet," Bay suddenly felt like a pleading child.

'_Is that all?'_ He grinned at her, **"That's not a problem I can stay a little longer."**

"Actually I kinda want you to stay more than a _little_ longer," Bay looked down almost afraid that he'd turn her down, "Could, would you want to stay for the night…to sleep _just_ to sleep."

_'Wow Christmas morning came a week early,'_ Emmett looked at her he could see loneliness and need pooling in her eyes it made his heart ache, **"Yeah I can stay I want to stay." **With that he leaned over kissing her forehead.

Bay relished the thought that he would be here with her, holding her and it spurred her into action, "Okay then I'm gonna change into something that I can sleep in."

Bay went running to the other side of the garage throwing open the lid of an old trunk. It was filled with almost anything she could need for long days and nights spent in her studio. She picked out a few things and a blanket before walking back over him. A nervous smile was plastered on her face. Emmett seemed thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

"Here…um I found a pair of sweatpants Toby must have left lying around at some point," She blushed a bit handing him the pants, "I'm just gonna change."

**"You want me to turn around or I could always…."** Emmett questioned cheekily leaving the idea to hang in the air.

Just like that the tension was broken as laughter came bubbling out, "Oh No, I offered you a free show earlier and you turned me down. Now you're just going to have to wait till you've earned it."

A look of mock hurt flashed across his face as he held his hands to his chest as if her words of denial had wounded him.

Bay just rolled her eyes at him, "You are not cute," _'You're HOT….but I'm not telling you that.'_

Stepping away from him she situated two of her tallest easels a few feet apart. Picking up a paint splattered drop sheet she placed it over them creating a makeshift barrier. She swallowed hard thinking about the fact that Emmett was only feet from her as she started to shed her clothing. Then she heard the rustle of cloth behind her. Bay's heart rate doubled jumping in her chest realizing that Emmett was doing the same thing. She could see the outline of him as he took off his shirt his arms reaching above the sheet.

'_Oh God, oh God. Don't look, don't look and don't think about it just focus on getting dressed,'_ she did her level best to do just that.

Emmett smiled watching his feisty Bay disappear behind the sheet. It was when he realized that he could see her slender silhouette through the thin divider that his throat went dry. He couldn't help but watch as her clothes fell to the floor. He felt his body get hot and hard realizing that she was only feet away from him naked or pretty close to it. He wanted her but he couldn't have her, not yet. Emmett managed to tear his gaze from the sight of her movements and focus on changing his own cloths. He decided to forgo his shirt just so he could play with her a little bit.

Once he was finished he tapped on the sheet gently to let Bay know. Apparently she got the meaning of his action because next thing he knew the sheet was in a pile on the floor and Bay was standing before him wearing yoga pants and a tank top. Bay was giving him a shocked smile. Her eyes had instantly been drawn to his chest. Bay was starting to wonder if a sleepover was the best idea as she felt things low in her body tighten and respond warmth flooding her body.

'_Oh my…..that's nice…that's more than nice,'_ that's when she noticed how he radiated smugness enjoying the fact that she was staring, _'Okay Bay time to stop drooling and put your eyes back in your head.'_ Licking her lips she finally said what was probably the most obvious thing ever, "So you decided not to wear a shirt."

"**Was that a bad choice?"** He asked clearly pleased by the fact that her eyes kept being drawn back to his chest.

He walked towards her as she answered, "No not a bad choice…..it was a good…uh surprising choice." Bay was mortified by her reactions, _'Great Bay just great now he's gonna think you're a prude or something.'_

Emmett cradled her jaw in his hands kissing her gently, **"Just breathe."**

Bay nodded to him that simple phrase seeming to set something in motion. Emmett grabbed the blanket heading back over to the couch. While Bay fiddled with the heaters so it wouldn't get too hot during the night. Looking over her shoulder she could tell that he was comfortable and just waiting on her. She smiled nervously again before walking over to the light switch. With one flick the studio went dark. Bay slowly worked her way back over to where he was not wanting to trip over anything.

When Bay was close enough and he could sense her Emmett reached out placing his hands on her waist trying to guide her. Bay stiffened at first feeling him touch her in the dark. She shivered against his hands when she finally relaxed. Slowly he pulled her down with him. His arms slid easily around her lithe frame as she followed his lead

Bay curled up with him nestled against his chest. The thump, thump of his heart was a soothing balm for her nerves. Emmett reached down picking the blanket up and pulling it over them. She shifted lower tucking her head under his chin that's when she felt it. Bay could feel his hardened length pressing against the pants he wore into her soft stomach. She didn't react she just waited for the situation to start feeling weird but it didn't. Oddly enough what should have been awkward was as natural to her as breathing. Sleep tugged at her relentlessly letting her eyes close Bay smiled against his skin.

After covering them up Emmett held Bay loosely in his embrace still reveling in the fact that this was even happening. Whether they _did_ anything or not didn't matter. All that mattered was she trusted him enough to not press it and just be together. The feeling of her pressed against him was a blessing and a curse as he felt his body react to all her heat, softness and nearness. It was when she shifted lower that he froze knowing that she could definitely _feel him_ now. He waited with baited breath for her reaction. She didn't freak out; if anything she relaxed even more into him contentment radiating from her.

'_I'll never let anything like that kiss happen ever again,' _Emmett kissed the top of her head letting the feeling of her even breathing against his skin lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know this was only supposed to be two parts but the plot bunnies got together and plotted against me. So there's more where this came from and it's coming your way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Culture Shock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Santa I'm Right Here

**Chapter 3:** Christmas Culture Shock

**Authors Note:** This my dear readers is my gift to you this holiday season. Remember though this is an SAB Christmas miracle…..this is not "Miracle on 34th Street".

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Distantly Bay could hear the blaring of music pricking at her ears nudging her awake. Feeling more rested than she had in a while but not ready to face the day she snuggled deeper into the warm body that she was wrapped around. Suddenly her whole mind jumped with that one thought.<p>

_'Why am I sleeping on someone?'_ A sense of unease washed over her.

Bay forced her eyes open and found herself looking at someone's chest. She sucked in a breath sharply a familiar scent filling her up. A smile twitched on her lips when she looked up instantly relaxing remembering that Emmett had slept over and was still sleeping. She leaned her chin on his chest taking the rare relaxed moment to watch him sleep.

The lines on his face vanished when he slept everything about him was relaxed. His normally artfully disarrayed hair was almost comical after a night spent in slumber. It was so warm lying against him that Bay thought she would slip back asleep. It was looking at his mouth and the way his lower lip drooped in the morning that stopped her.

_ 'I want to taste that,'_ Bay licked her dry morning lips wondering what his reaction would be if she tried, _'Only one way to find out.'_

Leaning forward on his chest she cupped his cheek with one hand gazing at him just a moment or two more. She kissed him gently his lips pliant beneath hers but she swore she felt his heart thump in his chest when she did. Just when she thought to pull away Emmett sucked on her lower lip drawing a gasp from her. His arms tightened around her fingers running through her hair while he kissed her breathless. Sitting up he pulled her with him never releasing her lips.

Emmett broke the kiss opening sleepy eyes and told her cheekily, **"That is how you kiss someone good morning."**

Bay grinned widely at his morning wit, "Oh there are rules for that sort of thing are there?"

**"You bet and there are consequences if you break them," **he struggled to maintain a serious face but visions of spanking his little minx were making that hard to do.

"What consequences?" Bay could feel herself heating up inside, every dirty romance novel she'd ever read was suddenly flying through her mind.

Emmett looked like he was going to say something but changed it to something else at the last minute, **"Later for now why don't we see what you've learned so far."**

"Okay but I'm warning you I might need another demonstration from you afterwards," Bay leaned into him.

Bay pressed herself against him kissing him greedily. Indulging in the constant craving she always had for this boy Bay ran her hands over his bare chest feeling the heat of his body soak into hers. Emmett's arms wrapped tight around Bay holding her too him. He returned her kiss passionately relishing in their first morning spent together. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth dueling with his. She pulled away and he tried to stop her but she just grinned in response refusing to yield.

"How was that?" She questioned teasingly.

**"Better,"** Bay gave him a playfully annoyed look, **"Why don't you let me give you another example."**

"Please do!" She was more than ready for some early morning making out.

Just as Emmett was leaning in for another taste Bay heard her cell phone alarm going off. Jerking away she reached out and grabbed it shutting it off. Emmett looked relieved and then reached for her again. She just shook her head at him getting off the couch to stand.

"We gotta go. Our first shift is to help serve breakfast this morning," scoping out the time quickly, "and we gotta be outta here in an hour so we can get there by 7:30."

Now he was thrown, **"7:30? What time is it now?"**

"Six," Bay answered easily.

**"In the morning?"** He looked surprised

Bay just rolled her eyes at him, "Yes in the morning. Now come on we gotta get moving they set-up at 7:30 and serve at 8," with that said Bay started hustling him off the couch to get ready in a hurry.

They got out of the house relatively easily and Emmett wasn't caught by any of the parental units. He was however spotted by one pissed off brother. Toby had apparently decided to get up early to play on his guitar. He spotted them just as they were heading down the drive towards his bike. Toby gave Emmett a look that he was surprised hadn't killed him. Clearly big brother didn't like seeing Emmett with _either_ of his sisters first thing in the morning. Bay noticed him glaring after climbing on the bike behind him. She just stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes in return. This was conversation they'd had many times before so no words were required. Emmett knew Toby would be cornering him soon enough though.

* * *

><p>The neighborhood they were going to was in Emmett's opinion considerably worse than even where Daphne had grown up. Noble cause or not he knew that his Mom would have meltdown. This was important to Bay and he couldn't bear the thought of telling her how much of a reckless idea that this was but that also meant that there was no way in the world he'd let her go ahead with this adventure alone. All this lead to where they were now at seven in the morning with Bay clinging to him on his bike as they flew down the street unsure of where the crazed plans of a compassionate heart would take them.<p>

The ride to the other side of town was relatively uneventful with nothing to slow them down. It wasn't until they'd left upper class suburbia and downtown KC behind that he felt Bay start to tense behind him. The streets became less and less smooth as more and more cracks and potholes filled their path. Flashy well kept buildings gave way to crumbling foundations littered with trash. People were crawling out of their hiding places where they'd spent the night huddled together trying to keep warm. The playgrounds here boasted dead grass, unstable jungle gyms made from rotting wood surrounded by broken and twisted chain link fences. It looked less like a place for children and more like a death trap waiting to happen. Emmett didn't even want to consider what he'd find there with more than a passing glance on his bike.

They turned down a side street that fed into a parking lot. Emmett idled to a stop next to a partially boarded up entrance. The both of them climbed off the bike and Emmett watched as Bay absorbed everything around them. He could sense her unease and he wouldn't blame her if she chose to just turn around and go home.

Bay grabbed his hand tugging him towards the door, "Come on lets go sign in."

Reaching out Emmett opened the creaky half shattered glass door that had seen better days. The two found themselves in a dimly lit reception area. Bay looked at all the people crowded inside and realized that she had never seen such a broad assortment of people all together in one place. All different races, ages and genders surrounded her. It was mind boggling because everyone seemed so different yet they were all here. Emmett gently squeezing her hand broke the trance that she'd fallen into as she looked over him.

"**Are you sure you want to be here?"** He asked maintaining a carefully guarded expression to avoid influencing her decision.

"Yeah I am." Bay answered without hesitation.

Bay eased her way to the front where a desk stood manned by an older gentleman with graying and scraggly unkempt beard. He had a clipboard and it looked like he was alternating between signing people in and yelling at them to wait their turn. Not an altogether welcoming person to approach but he was the only one in sight who appeared to have any authority whatsoever.

So after putting on her big panties she walked over and tried to get the older man's attention, "Sir if we could get some…"

"Go To The Back Of The Line And Wait Your Turn The Two Of Ya!" He yelled at her gruffly without letting her finish or bothering to look in their direction. That's when Emmett stepped in banging on the desk to get his attention until finally the guy turned sharply to them, "WHAT?!"

Emmett gestured to Bay almost as if he was saying pay attention to the lady or I'll continue annoying you.

"If you're lost tough I don't give out directions. Other than that what do you want?" He looked thoroughly annoyed and suddenly everyone in the room was watching them.

Bay smiled with a mocking sweetness as she stared down the old grouch the feeling of tension mounting, "We're new volunteers. Where do we go to sign in?"

He just rolled his eyes at them before jerking his thumb back towards a door behind him and yelling out, "CHRISTA WE GOT FRESH BLOOD!"

After that he went back to ignoring them clearly not caring about what they did. The two walked through the door he'd indicated. It opened into what looked like a large school cafeteria. All around were round and long tables being set up and folding chairs being brought in as well. The number of chairs she saw was alarming to her. It looked like they were expecting over a hundred people making it seem like finding one family would be harder than she thought.

Shaking off the depressing notion, "Thanks for that back there."

He just smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal, **"He was being an ass anyway."**

Bay was just about to respond when a woman stepped into their field of vision. She had a soft coffee colored complexion with light brown eyes. Her hair was the color of midnight and artfully arrayed in an astounding pattern of braids. She wore washed out faded blue jeans, sneakers and t-shirt that was covered by an apron. She had a dull bored expression on her face but there was intelligence in her eyes that couldn't be ignored.

"I'm Christa. You guys the new volunteers?" Christa pointed indicated the two in front of her.

Bay gave Emmett a quick sideways glance watching as he nodded his head at her. Bay wasn't sure how much Emmett had understood but he was trying. Although you couldn't see it in his face Bay could tell that he was concentrating based on the sudden stiffness of his stance and the rigidity in his shoulders.

Looking back at Christa, Bay nodded and started signing her response purely for her boyfriend's benefit, "Yeah we are. I'm Bay and this is Emmett"

The other girl didn't answer right away instead she looked the pair over slowly assessing them, "Yeah you'll do." She pointed to Emmett so far not the least bit phased by Bays hand gestures, "You go back through that door and into the kitchen and find a guy named Wade," turning back to Bay she followed with, "You're with me."

Emmett apparently understood because he started walking off but Bay was more than a little concerned, "Uh could you hold on just one minute." Rounding on her heel Bay caught up with Emmett tapping him on the shoulder, "You going to be okay?"

"**I'll be fine,"** Emmett gave her an indulgent smile actually quite pleased with the fact that no one had commented on Bay's use of ASL, **"You just go and do what we came here to do and keep your eyes open."**

"Are you sure," she countered with quickly.

"**I'm sure,"** he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pushing her in the direction that she was meant to be going in than high tailed it out of the room.

Christa just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well that was different," Shaking herself she got back down to the business, "Follow me." Not bothering to see if she was following the girl took off in the direction of what looked like a haphazardly set-up buffet table, "You'll be working the line here."

"What will I be doing," Bay could tell that this was a woman who was all about business and facts.

"Scooping eggs out onto people's trays. Now this is important no matter what anyone says to you or the looks they give you their age doesn't even matter they get just one scoop."

"But what if…." Bay started.

"One!" Christa cut her off, "Look I know it seems harsh but the only way any of this is even possible is through public donations. We don't have a lot to go around and we have hundreds of people in this city who depend on set-ups like this one every day. So we need to make what we do have last so that everyone gets something. You understand?"

Bays shoulders slumped, "Yeah I got it."

"Good," Christa walked to the end of the table motioning for Bay to stay put. When she came back she shoved an apron and hair net into Bay's hands, "Put them on." Before Bay could open her mouth to protest she countered with, "No arguments we have to keep things clean around here. If it really chaffs your fashion sense that much you know where the door is there's too much going on to cater to anyone's appearance issues." After putting a ladle in her hand Christa walked away giving orders and working to set things up.

"Well okay then," Bay said to no one.

Oddly enough Bay found herself actually liking the quick witted bossy girl who seemed to always have a response before you could ask the question. She grimaced looking down at the hair net and went about the tricky business of stuffing her wild unruly hair underneath it all. Once she topped it off with the apron she took her ladle in hand feeling quite ridiculous. All that was forgotten though as she took sight of all the people lining up for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Emmett had been relegated to stocking in the back. There was a lot of heavy lifting to be done and not a lot of people who could do it and that was okay with him. He gathered the supplies as people needed them making sure they made it where needed. The only downside was that meant Bay was left to scan the crowd by herself looking for the boy. Not that he would be much help since Emmett had mostly seen the boy from behind but it couldn't hurt to try.<p>

Emmett's phone vibrated and he took it out seeing that Wade had texted him, _"Bring another tray of scrambled eggs out."_

Wade had actually turned out to be an okay guy. He'd been intimidated by the fact that Emmett was Deaf at first. Once they'd started conversing via texting he'd chilled out. Things were running pretty smoothly now and Emmett was enjoying himself.

"_On my way."_ Emmett replied.

After donning some oven mitts grabbed a pan of eggs out from under the warmer. His knees bent at first swearing the thing must weigh in at 50 pounds or something like that because it was definitely _not_ light. He managed to make it out to the dining area lugging more scrambled eggs than he'd ever seen in his life.

Scanning the table the where the food was being dished out Emmett couldn't help the smile that lit his face realizing that it was Bay he'd be bringing these to, _'So worth it.'_

Emmett walked up to Bay attempting to make it look like that carrying fifty pounds of breakfast was nothing to him. The line easily parted for him seeing what he brought with him. Setting down the fresh tray he took Bay's old one dumping what was left of its meager contents into the new one. The whole time he studied Bay face. She was tired that was for sure. This of course was understandable since they'd barely gotten 5 hours of sleep last night but it was the despair and grim set to her mouth that worried him.

"Thanks Emmett," She responded quickly before being overwhelmed by people demanding their trays be filled first.

He was just about to say something but the line of hungry people quickly closed ranks in front of him effectively blocking Bay from view. That's when he noticed Wade waving him to get back to work and quit standing around. Emmett's shoulders slumped realizing that consoling his girlfriend would have to wait till later.

An hour later after taking the empty tray back to the sinks and doing a load of dishes he made his way back to the dining room. The crowd had thinned out considerably giving Emmett a better view of Bay in her lunch lady get-up. Pulling a small digital camera from his pocket Emmett snapped a few pictures that he was sure Bay would kill him over later.

Speaking of killer girlfriends his must have heard the click and snap of his camera because she was currently glaring daggers at him. He just grinned at her playfully and Bay gave him an exasperated look clearly nonplussed by his obvious glee. Emmett always had a camera on him. _Even_ when people assumed he didn't have one he always did. Emmett's philosophy was that you never know when you'll experience something worth freezing for all time. For him every moment with Bay was worth holding onto and he did his best to hold onto as many as he could. Especially moments like these.

Bay and Emmett had volunteered clear through lunch. At two in the afternoon they were _finally_ exhaustively done! Bay sat at one of the round tables with her head down trying to will herself to move. It wasn't working. That's when she felt hands come down on her shoulders rubbing circles over her poor abused muscles. Bay turned her head to the side catching sight of Emmett as she looked up at him.

"Hey," she said watching as he read her lips.

"Hey yourself," Emmett mouthed back to her.

Bay relaxed against into his touch. He continued working her shoulders and neck watching as she relaxed. This was the first time they'd really gotten to be together all day and for now he was just enjoying standing there with her. After he felt all of the tension drain out of her he pulled away tapping her on the shoulder.

When Bay sat up to look at him he asked, **"Ready to go sexy lunch lady?"**

Bay couldn't help it she laughed at the cheeky grin he gave her, "You think a hairnet is sexy?"

_'No not really but….'_ His eyes were full of mirth, **"Anything on you is sexy."**

"Okay R-O-M-E-O and with that one liner we'll be going now." Bay shoved him playfully suddenly feeling much better.

Bay stood walking towards the door leaving Emmett to trail after her. Bay waved a good bye at Christa as she went. Emmett stood back for a couple of beats just taking a moment to appreciate what Bay looked like as she walked away. Sometimes he wondered if her hips always swayed like that or if it was something she did just for him. Shaking off that particular line of thought he caught up with her quickly.

Taking her hand in his the two made their way outside. Emmett could still feel a bit of hopelessness clinging to her but he didn't want to get into in the parking lot with her. He silently he reached over buckling her helmet in place while promising himself that he would find out later. The two climbed on his motorcycle and headed back in the direction of Mission Hills and the Kennish Estate.

* * *

><p>Emmett had dropped her off at her house. He was going to go in and spend some much needed time with her. One text from his Mom put the final nail in that coffin. So he'd kissed her slowly and made her promise to be home later. Bay readily agreed after implying that he had a surprise for her and he did.<p>

After getting home and getting cleaned up he was preparing for said surprise. As he pulled six box's out of the attic all varying in size. After one more quick look just to be sure he had everything he climbed back down the ladder. Folding it up he pushed the opening in the ceiling closed and started dragging them all to the front porch. Just as he got the last one outside his Mom came up behind him tugging gently on the shoulder strap of the book bag that he wore.

Turning around Emmett asked, **"Yeah?"**

"**What's with all the boxes?"** She gestured to the mess on the front porch.

Emmett already had a carefully worded answer lined up for that, **"You told me I could do this at Dad's if I wanted to."**

"Oh," Melody's face fell a bit making Emmett wince just a little, **"I guess I just thought you'd want to do it here."**

"**Next year we'll do it here but this year it can't be here,"** Emmett was careful with his answers trying not to completely lie to his Mother; he wanted all this to fall on a technicality.

Melody seemed to steel herself against her son's plans by asking, **"Do you need help getting it all over there? I could drive you because there's no way you're taking all this on your bike."**

"**I texted Toby he's gonna help me out with this,"** Finally a totally true statement.

At just that second Toby pulled in driving his Mom's car. As much as Emmett actually wanted to go in the sports car they needed Kathryn's trunk space more. Toby got out leaning against the door watching Mother and son converse. When he'd gotten Emmett's text earlier he was more than happy to help because it would give him time to put his sister's boyfriend in his place.

"**I gotta go he's here,"** more truth**, "Oh and I'll see you in the morning,"** still the truth.

"**Are you staying the night at your Father's?"** Melody gave her son a disapproving look.

Emmett shrugged not offering an answer one way or the other, _'And my bit of honesty becomes a lie sort of.'_

After watching his Mother go back inside he turned around heading over to where Toby was waiting. Judging by the suspicious look his Mom gave him moments ago Emmett just knew that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He decided that there wasn't time to worry about that now as he and Toby high-fived in a customary greeting to each other.

"So is this all of it?" Toby gestured to all the boxes.

Emmett nodded, **"It's everything."**

He gave a low whistle in response, "No wonder you called for help."

The two boys went to work. They lifted, carried and loaded, then came the rearranging. They must have stacked and restacked those boxes twenty times before managing to make them all fit without covering any of the windows. Emmett tossed his bag in the back and then slid into the passenger's side up front.

"Where are we taking all this?" Toby asked needing a destination before they could go anywhere.

"**To your house. It's surprise for Bay."** Toby gave him a look raising his eyebrows clearly wanting to know what was going on, so sighing Emmett answered, **"Bay told me about not getting to decorate the Christmas tree. I'm hoping I can do something about that."**

Toby's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration watching Emmett's signs, "The tree? Bay told you about the tree?" Emmett nodded glad to see that he understood, "Wow normally she never tells anyone about that stuff."

Emmett looked down as the full implications of that statement sunk in, _'She trusts me, she Really trusts me!'_ Looking up at Toby Emmett responded with, **"Bays been opening up more. When she told me about the tree she just seemed so…devastated that I had to do something."**

"Huh…..you know what Emmett your better for my sister than I thought." Toby gave Emmett a clearly confounded look.

Emmett just smiled good naturedly, _'I intend on being the best for her.'_

With that the two boys fell into a comfortable silence as Toby pulled out of Melody's driveway.

* * *

><p>See I haven't forgotten about this or any other story. A big thanks to bonesbemmettlover for always being available to help and offer feedback despite hectic life schedules. You guys really need to go and check out her work if you haven't. I especially recommend <strong>Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity.<strong>Please read, review and show my dear friend the love!


End file.
